


Something Awakens

by DoctorBane



Category: The Call of Cthulhu - Fandom
Genre: Cosmic Horror Story, Gen, Horror, Nightmare Fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, I apologise if I freak anyone out.

Have you wondered if individuals in a dream can think? Do they have their own lives? Do they have aspirations, worries, fears?  
I can tell you, they do. Now then, imagine what it must be like for them when you are about to wake up. They realise their whole lives, their families, their friends, their gods, EVERYTHING, has been the construct of someone’s sleep-addled brain keeping itself active as the person it controls slumbers, and that soon, all they know will end, for it never truly existed. Imagine their terror, as their creator awakens, and they pop out of existence, perhaps forever, or perhaps until they return in another dream, ignorant of their fate.  
Remember this, when next you sleep. Spare a thought for those in your dreams. 

* * *

Max stared at the figure before him. He did not know how to describe it, for it was like nothing he had seen before. It was vaguely humanoid in shape, only far larger, the size of a small house. It seemed to be shackled to all-too-organic-looking posts that were embedded in the ground. It had a face that reminded him of Zoidberg from Futurama, only a dark green and far, far more sinister in appearance. There was a heavy breathing coming from the creature, and Max realised that it was asleep. Before him, Max could see an ancient looking tablet, etched with writing in an unfamiliar tongue.  
"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."  
Without understanding how, Max suddenly understood what was written before him. It felt familiar to him, almost as if he’d seen it before. In English, it read:  
"In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming."  
Suddenly, the truth came flooding back to Max. The creature bound in front of him was Cthulhu, and he was a product of Cthulhu’s mind. Moreover, everything he had ever known - his wife, his children, his second grade teacher, EVERYTHING – was too. And of course, he knew why it seemed familiar to him - he had been here before. For he was representative of Cthulhu’s wish to wake up, and he had woken him up, countless times before. And who knows how many times he would once again be born, live through his life, only to once again find himself in this subterranean tomb, having to end everything to awaken his master while he and his loved ones ceased to exist – no, not ceased, for they never existed in the first place.

Resigned to his fate, Max began the ritual. As he did so, on the other side of the world, his wife screamed in terror as one, then both, of her children vanished from existence, before she too followed. All over the world, people and objects whispered from existence, like a candle flame that has been extinguished.  
As always, Max was the last to flicker out. As his master’s eyes opened, Max disappeared.  
As all dreams do.


End file.
